Weapon Of Choices
by Nieryka
Summary: Slash Logan perdeu a memória e decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho, mas Remy não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo.


Título: Weapon Of Choices

Fandom: X-Men Origins: Wolverine

Casal: Wolverine/Gambit

Gênero: Slash/Yaoi

Sumário: Logan perdeu a memória e decidiu seguir seu próprio caminho, mas Remy não podia simplesmente abandoná-lo.

Bem, olha eu aqui traveis!

Confesso que não vai ser nenhuma volta triunfal...perdi MUITO da minha habilidade fanfiqueira, tanto que nem era pra ser essa fic a primeira a ser postada. Mas como a de Vampire Diaries A.U. ainda não tomou rumo certo...Remy e Logan passaram na frente. Como procurei e não achei esse casal (ui!) em português, resolvi arriscar. Perdão pela qualidade duvidosa e já vou avisando: aos poucos eu pretendo voltar a velha forma! Espero conseguir...-_-''

Eu gostei do filme, sabem...não foi uma obra-prima, mas deu pro gasto! E tinha o Gambito! Apareceu muito pouco pro meu gosto mas tudo bem...só de ver o Logan enjoando e parecendo uma lady do lado do irmão mais velho e obsessivo já valeu! Bessos para todas e todos que me acompanham, não deixarei nenhuma fic sem terminar, viu! Só não posso por a mão nas antigas sem estar em boa forma! Dedico esta fic em especial para a Crica! Essa moça é demais! Recomenda minhas fics, me manda mensagens fofas e nunca me abandona! Beijos, linda! A próxima que vou te dedicar vai ser de Supernatural, prometo! ^_~

I.

Demorou um pouco para Remy convencer o cara de que sair da ilha de Stryker á nado era meio absurdo, mas no fim das contas o senhor Wolverine aceitou a carona; ter a polícia nos calcanhares e um monte de corpos para explicar pode ter ajudado a convencê-lo, mas Gambit preferia acreditar que fora seu charme irresistível.

Assim que decolaram, o mutante grudou no banco como antes, mostrando que certas coisas nem a amnésia curava, o que divertiu Gambit imensamente. Tanto que ele só percebeu que estava sorrindo quando Logan o encarou de um jeito beeem ameaçador.

- Acha alguma coisa engraçada? - rosnou Logan. - Preste atenção na droga dos controles, não em mim!

- Ok, ok! Apenas relaxe, está bem? É só que algumas coisas seu corpo não esqueceu, certo? - Remy piscou. - Ainda não gosta de voar...

- Se VOCÊ gosta tanto de voar posso te atirar daqui de cima! - Logan fechou os olhos com força...Gambit fizera uma manobra fechada, para o lado, que o deixou com o estômago na garganta. - Eu vou te matar quando a gente pousar!

- Você era mais simpático antes, mon ami.

- Eu era? - perguntou o canadense, desconfiado, as garras fincadas no banco de um jeito que não deixaria Remy feliz se notasse.

- Com certeza...- afirmou o cajun com aquele sotaque macio de Nova Orleãs que o fazia prolongar as vogais mais do que o necessário, imaginando que provavelmente os dois sofriam de um caso terminal de "ódio a segunda vista." - Mas isso nos deixa quites. Eu não te tratei com muita delicadeza no nosso primeiro encontro também.

- Vai ter que me contar isso, xará. - deu uma olhada pela janela e estremeceu, tornando a fechar os olhos. - Se sairmos daqui vivos...

Gambit abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Pode deixar, mon cher...pode deixar.

II.

Mais tarde, já em terra firme, Gambit levou o canadense para um restaurante decente. Tinha a impressão que o homem precisaria repor as energias mas, chegando lá, Logan mal tocou na comida. Ouvira tudo o que Gambit sabia a seu respeito, o que de fato era praticamente nada, em silêncio. Não entendia que vingança era aquela que o levara até a ilha, mas o confortava saber que tinha destruído um local terrível e libertara crianças do cativeiro de um louco.

- Nenhum desses nomes te faz lembrar algo? - indagou o cajun, tomando um gole de vinho.- Você estava mesmo com raiva desse Creed e do Stryker. Não que não houvesse motivo, claro.

Logan se recostou na cadeira balançando a cabeça negativamente. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia tirar nada dali. Era preciso se controlar muito para não enlouquecer... não saber quem era, o que fizera ou de onde vinha era desesperador.

Remy suspirou e, quando ia abrir a boca para lembrar o companheiro de que saco vazio não pára em pé, Logan resolveu mudar a perspectiva.

- E quanto a você? Não me conhece, foi forçado a me levar pra um lugar de que tinha péssimas recordações, voltou pra me ajudar e agora está pagando o almoço. - encarou-o firmemente. - Por quê?

Gambit fitava Logan perplexo. Acabara de se dar conta de que também não sabia a resposta. Simpatizara com o canadense no clube da rua Bourben...pelo menos até ele dizer que queria que o levasse para a ilha. Depois fora divertido ver o medo de avião do outro e, antes disso, a breve conversa que tiveram antes do voô fora civilizada. Ficara surpreso ao encontrá-lo sem memória depois..ok, tinha voltado pra ajudar porquê...bem, porque simpatizara com o cara, oras!

- Preferia estar caçando o almoço por aí? - Remy sorriu de lado. - Nós temos muitas florestas por aqui, mon a ...

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. - Logan franziu o cenho, sério. Seus instintos lhe diziam que Remy falava a verdade, mas se Logan acabara daquele jeito era uma prova de que nem sempre eles funcionavam muito bem. - Só me conhece a um dia ou dois. Por que se arriscou pra me ajudar?

O jovem respirou fundo, brincou com a taça por um momento, fitando o vinho e então disse:

- Bem, tivemos uma noite e tanto antes de irmos para a ilha e, como eu disse... Você era bem mais simpático antes. - dito isso, piscou maliciosamente e teve que manter, a muito custo, sua melhor cara de blefe (Nota da Autora: a famosa poker face...yeah, i love LadyGaga...ninguém é perfeito!) para não explodir na gargalhada ao ver a cara de Logan.

O mutante de garras de adamantium estava em choque. Fitava Remy de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Não se lembrava DISSO. Nem ao menos se lembrava se era...

- Nós... - balbuciou, após recuperar um pouco a voz. - Eu e você...

- É preciso duas pessoas pra isso, mon cher. - brincou Gambit, adorando ver o mais velho lutando para se lembrar de algo que realmente NÃO acontecera.

- Jesus... - fez Logan, alcançando a cerveja que pedira e virando-a de uma só vez. Largou a garrafa e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, sem fôlego, digerindo a informação alheio ao sorriso impagável do jogador. Enfim, quando já passara tanto tempo naquela posição que até mesmo Remy começou a sentir remorso, o mutante canadense ergueu o olhar e encarou o rapaz.

- Ouça, Logan... - começou Remy, pressentindo que o outro descobrira que não tinha nenhuma queda por rapazes e agora ia lhe cortar fora a cabeça, sem dúvida. Mas Logan o cortou de outro jeito, afinal.

- Você...sempre passa a noite com caras que não conhece e te ameaçam?

Bem, foi a vez de Remy levar um choque. Fizera uma brincadeira idiota, tudo bem...mas isso não dava direito ao senhor carcaju de chamá-lo de vadia. A surpresa deve ter sido tão evidente no rosto de Gambit que Logan em seguida se arrependeu do que dissera. Mas aí o rapaz já estava se levantando, jogando umas notas na mesa e saindo dali tão rápido que o canadense teve que correr atrás dele. Parou-o no corredor, segurando-o pelo braço com firmeza.

- Espere, espere, ok...Me desculpe, guri, eu não quis ofender. - e essa era mesmo a verdade. Logan só não era muito bom com as palavras. - Só fiquei confuso. Achei que pra gente ter... você sabe... nós devíamos nos conhecer há mais tempo e por algum motivo você não queria que eu soubesse e... - respirou fundo, largando Gambit e passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os ainda mais, a outra mão na cintura. Repetiu, arrependido. - Me desculpe, ok.

Aquilo fez Gambit levar outro choque. O Wolverine realmente acreditava que os dois tinham transado?

O que Remy não sabia é que o mais velho na verdade não tinha nenhum problema quanto a sentir atração tanto por mulheres como por homens e sim, acreditava que passara a noite com ele. Gambit NÃO sonhara aqueles olhares e o clima de flerte entre eles quando Logan ainda tinha memória.

- Tá falando sério? - Remy já esquecera porque se sentira ofendido e apenas encarava Logan sem entender nada, mas sentindo um estranho frio no estômago sob o olhar cheio de remorso e cuidado do canadense.

- Estou. - afirmou Logan, puxando-o suavemente pelos ombros. - Apenas vamos voltar prá lá... eu não terminei o almoço e você não terminou seu vinho. Vamos.

Gambit ergueu as sobrancelhas e teria rido se não estivesse tão pasmo. Foi acompanhando o maior sem nem notar.

- Então...tudo bem pra você a gente ter...você sabe...?

Logan sorriu de lado e deu de ombros.

- Duvido que tenha sido ruim, se fez você voltar pra me buscar, francês.

Vermelho. Remy nem precisou se ver pra saber que estava vermelho como um tomate maduro. Podia sentir o rosto arder e o estômago repleto daquele frio estranho. Engoliu em seco e riu, nervoso.

- Você é cheio de surpresas, não é? - disse. - Vamos terminar o almoço e voltar pra minha casa. Depois vemos o que podemos fazer pra recuperar sua memória.

O sorriso de Logan se alargou de um jeito curioso e o rapaz ficou intrigado. Desde antes o mutante não era muito de sorrir.

- O quê?

- Nada. Só estava pensando em como posso recuperar pelo menos UMA delas. - aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Remy ao concluir. - A da noite passada.

Quando voltaram para a mesa Remy sentou á mesa com alívio, pois sentia-se um pouco tonto. Logan finalmente comeu enquanto Remy falava sobre os bairros boêmios de Nova Orleãs e seu sucesso nos jogos de cartas. Qualquer um deles. Então rumaram para o apartamento de Remy, que ficava no andar logo acima de uma loja de antiguidades, e tinha aquelas encantadoras sacadas com grades de ferro batido e janelas francesas, altas e largas.

- Fique à vontade, mon ami. - disse o rapaz, jogando o casaco sobre o sofá e desaparecendo em direção dos aposentos internos, deixando Logan na sala, contemplando o lugar.

O canadense admirou a organização e limpeza do lugar, que era amplo e não um tinha excesso de móveis franceses atulhando cada espaço. Gambit devia ter uma empregada de primeira ou então ser muito prendado. Foi até a sacada e observou as pessoas que passavam num fluxo constante pela rua iluminada e alegre. Ver toda aquela agitação, aquela energia boa em movimento, o deixava menos concentrado em seus problemas. E isso era bom.

Também era bom ter companhia. Naquele primeiro momento quando dispensara a ajuda de Gambit pensara estar fazendo a coisa certa, garantindo que não pudesse ser enganado até ter certeza de quem eram seus amigos e inimigos. E seus instintos lhe gritavam que tinha muitos desses últimos. Mas Gambit parecia diferente e era bom ter alguém por perto... alguém íntimo. Havia algo em seu peito, uma espécie de vazio, que teimava em pedir para ser preenchido, e Logan precisava realmente de companhia naquele momento. E o rapaz era uma graça. Quando o guri ficou vermelho, no restaurante, Logan tivera que se segurar para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo no corredor, surpreendendo a si mesmo com a intensidade do desejo que sentia.

- Hey! Trouxe umas cervejas, mon ami. Uma continuação, hun? - a voz de Gambit na sala fez Logan sorrir pela segunda vez naquele dia. Voltou para dentro, encontrando o rapaz de banho tomado, em roupas de casa: jeans velhos mas que caiam muito, muito bem... e uma camiseta cor de vinho. Estava descalço... a casa tinha um excelente aquecimento; não que Nova Orleãs precisasse... ou o rapaz.

- Boa vizinhança você tem aqui. - disse o canadense, pegando uma das garrafas das mãos do jogador.

- Obrigado. É sempre bom agradar as visitas. - o rapaz sentou no sofá e esticou as pernas por cima da mesinha de centro. - Ah, você está sorrindo de novo e eu estou começando a me preocupar com isso.

Logan tomou um gole da cerveja enquanto andava pela sala, o olhar curioso de Remy acompanhando-o. Parou em frente a um quadro renascentista e disse, sem se voltar:

- Pensei que ia querer companhia no banho. LeBeau. - Gambit engasgou com a cerveja.

- Como...?

- É um belo apartamento. Você mesmo cuida dele?

- Uma senhora faz a faxina durante a semana... - explicou o jogador, o cenho franzido. - O que foi mesmo que você disse antes...?

- Pode me arrumar umas roupas limpas e uma toalha? Acho que eu também preciso de um banho. - sabia que o mais novo o ouvira bem, mas gostava da brincadeira entre eles. Gambit mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça, também aproveitando o jogo.

- Só estava esperando você pedir, mon ami. - levantou-se. - O banheiro fica por aqui. - foi seguindo na frente. - Tem roupas e uma toalha esperando por você. - parou diante da porta e fez um gesto para Logan entrar. - Qualquer problema, grite. Vou esperar na sala.

- Tem certeza? - Logan não se lembrava de ser assim tão... insistente... ou paciente, sabe-se lá. Mas, afinal, ele não se lembrava mesmo de nada! Encarou Remy bem fundo nos olhos e notou o rapaz fraquejar por um instante, mas ele logo se recompôs, afastando-se rapidinho em direção a sala.

- Tome seu banho, meu amigo, e depois nós conversamos.

O canadense observou o rapaz até este desaparecer no corredor, então tratou de tomar banho, perguntando-se por que diabos o guri estava se esquivando tanto. Não era como se eles nunca tivessem estado juntos, certo?

Continua...


End file.
